The BRS Shared instrumentation grant Proposal will enable Temple University Health Sciences Center to purchase a Hewlett Packard Sonos1500, which is a state-of-the-art computed real time sonography unit with Doppler capability. At least 10 active investigators, 3 of whom are NIH funded, are critically dependent on the availability of such equipment. They have been denied access to comparable equipment because hospital regulations prohibit animal research in patient care facilities. The proposed unit will be housed in research facilities and dedicated to animal experimentation. The users all require high resolution imaging and blood flow measurements in their research. The instrument will play a key role in projects involving 1) molecular mechanisms regulating the development of cardiac hypertrophy, 2) the role of calcium homeostasis in hypertrophied and falling cardiac myocytes, 3) investigation of mechanisms to improve brainstem function and cerebral blood flow in very premature neonatal animals, 4) the efficacy of hypertonic crystalloid resuscitation after spinal cord trauma, 5) pharmaceutical manipulation to prevent damage from cerebral ischemia and reperfusion, 6) portal vein anastamoses following liver transplantation, 7) blood flow in the superior mesenteric artery during neonatal necrotizing vasculitis, 8) investigation of basic mechanisms that contribute to sodium retention and vasoconstriction in congestive heart failure. The Hewlett-Packard Sonos 1500 will make non invasive imaging and blood flow measurements available to these investigators; it will improve the resolution and accuracy of currently available techniques. For example, Doppler techniques will replace radioactive microsphere blood flow methods. The Organizational Plan will be supervised by the internal Advisory Committee which is chaired by Dr. Barbara Wolfson, Chief of the Section of Ultrasound and Professor of Diagnostic Imaging; it includes representatives of the University's Sponsored Projects Administration, the PI and other Temple Faculty. The long term use of this instrument is guaranteed by the oversight of the Internal Advisory Committee and by the commitments of the Chairs of the Departments of Diagnostic imaging and Medicine to cover maintenance costs. Finally, this instrument will be kept in a current animal research facility; no renovations are required.